The present disclosure provides processes for modifying chitosan and the resulting modified chitosan. Methods for using the resulting modified chitosan, are also provided.
Chitosan is a linear, high molecular weight, crystalline polysaccharide of β-(1→4) linked N-acetyl-D-glucosamine. It is produced by the alkaline N-deacetylation of chitin, the second most abundant natural polymer after cellulose.
Changing the acetamide group of chitin to amine in chitosan increases the reactivity of chitosan, making it a better chelation and adsorption agent than chitin. The adsorption capacity of chitosan has been further enhanced using physical modifications, including conditioning as gel beads and the formation of microcrystalline chitosan.
Chitosan is a biocompatible, biodegradable, and renewable material. Chitosan is also a film-forming, hydrating, antibacterial material with wound healing properties. Chitosan has applications in the biomedical, agricultural, water treatment, waste treatment, food and beverage, cosmetics and toiletries, and biopharmaceutical fields.
Improved materials for use in the above applications, as well as methods for producing such materials, remain desirable.